warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightcloud
Nightcloud is a black she-catRevealed in the allegiances of Sunrise with amber eyes.Revealed in Night Whispers, page 202 History In the New Prophecy Series Starlight :Nightcloud is a WindClan warrior. :She is one of Mudclaw's supporters. When Firestar annouces that Onewhisker, a senior warrior of WindClan, has been appointed the new deputy right after Tallstar's death, she is furious, along with Webfoot, and some unknown warriors from other Clans, saying that Mudclaw was the right cat to lead WindClan, not Onewhisker. :She is a part of the rebellion battle of Mudclaw against Onewhisker. She fights fiercely for Mudclaw. ThunderClan later appears to support Onewhisker; Nightcloud is seen wrestling with Squirrelflight. Twilight :In this book, she first appears at the Gathering with Onestar still the leader of WindClan. She stares up at him with an unreadable expression as he announces he has gained his nine lives and taken his leader name. Later, she is one of the cats on a patrol that goes to ThunderClan to help them fight off the badgers. She and Onestar immediately go after the badger that Ashfur was attempting to fight, and succeed in driving it off. Sunset : In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Nightcloud is now the mate of Crowfeather, and the two have one kit, Breezepaw. She is seen at the WindClan camp when dogs attack. She and Owlwhisker were in charge of leading one of the dogs away from camp, when Brambleclaw, Berrypaw, and Spiderleg come to help them. Later, when the dogs have all gone, she is back at camp with the rest of the patrol. She gets angry at Crowfeather when he treats Breezepaw like a kit, stepping in and saying that he should have more faith in their son. Even though moments ago she stood up for him, Nightcloud chides Breezepaw when he hints that WindClan could have handled the dogs themselves. :At the daytime Gathering, Breezepaw participates in the squirrel hunting competition. He is chasing after the same squirrel as Lionpaw when a badger set collapses beneath them. Jaypaw, having had a vision that this would happen, races towards them when the rest of the Clans notice him. Nightcloud, along with Crowfeather, are among the first cats to reach the two apprentices. Nightcloud is horrified at what had happened, and immediately helps Jaypaw dig him up. She is fearful for her son's life until Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, confirms that he will live. Now that Breezepaw is safe, Nightcloud gets edgy when Leafpool and Crowfeather talk for a moment. She then carries Breezepaw back to the ThunderClan camp, refusing to let Crowfeather help. She stays with both of the apprentices to help them sleep, and ends up falling asleep herself. Dark River :On a patrol with Tornear, Harepaw, and Owlwhisker, Nightcloud is the first cat to be spotted by a ThunderClan patrol that had been waiting for them to talk to Onestar. The patrol allows Leafpool and Jaypaw to come with them back to WindClan to speak with Onestar, though they are suspicious. Nightcloud takes up the rear of the patrol, behind the ThunderClan cats. Nightcloud's fur bristles with fury when Leafpool briefly talks to her Crowfeather, Leafpool's former mate. Outcast :Just as Crowfeather and Breezepaw are about to leave to go to the mountains, Nightcloud steps out of the throng of cats to say good-bye. She brushes her pelt lovingly against Crowfeather's fur and he licks her ear in response, but looks off in the distance as he does so, showing that his feeling for the black she-cat are empty. Eclipse '' :During the WindClan raid against ThunderClan, Nightcloud is seen in the attack against Firestar's patrol. She attacks Poppyfrost just as the young warrior was about to reply to Lionpaw about if there were any WindClan warriors nearby, clawing and biting fiercely at the tortoiseshell. Long Shadows : However, her son, Breezepaw, is made into a warrior some time in the book, and is now Breezepelt. Sunrise :At a Gathering, Nightcloud is seen to be sitting with Crowfeather and Breezepelt. When Hollyleaf of ThunderClan announces that Crowfeather is actually her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's father, Nightcloud and Breezepelt are furious, glaring and hissing at Crowfeather when he tries to deny it. It is said that Nightcloud's pelt was bristling and she looked like she wanted to sink her claws into Leafpool's pelt. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes :Nightcloud only appears once in this book, when two ThunderClan apprentices, Dovepaw and Ivypaw sneak into WindClan territory so that Dovepaw could check on Sedgewhisker. Nightcloud snarls that the cats might have disguised their scents, but another cat sneers at her, asking if she thought that they were really that clever. Nightcloud glares at that cat, and then slinks back, snarling. Night Whispers :Nightcloud is seen hunting with her mate, Crowfeather, and her son, Breezepelt. While catching a thrush and automatically crossing the ThunderClan border, Breezepelt gets into a skirmish with Lionblaze and the two cats fight viciously. Crowfeather is seen looking on silently, and Nightcloud hisses at him, asking if he even cares that Breezepelt is getting hurt. :The arrivals of Leafpool, Cinderheart and Dovepaw halts the fight. Crowfeather drags Breezepelt off Leafpool when he attacks her instead and Nightcloud is shown to be very jealous, her eyes glaring at Crowfeather. When she drags Crowfeather away from Leafpool, he jumps away and hisses at her. This causes Breezepelt to jump to her defense, which proves that he holds only Crowfeather to blame for the incidents of his life. Sign of the Moon In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Nightcloud is featured in this book, grouped with her son, Breezepaw. Rock, the narrator, describes her as a difficult she-cat to like, with her short temper and her possessiveness over Crowfeather and her son, Breezepaw, unlike Squirrelflight or Leafpool. He also says that she is jealous and arrogant, and that she jumps to her son's defense much too quickly. Rock also adds that she should remember that out of all of Crowfeather's mates, she is the one that StarClan have spared to live beside him. :The book also confirms that Crowfeather only took her as a mate to prove his loyalty to WindClan. In the Short Stories and Plays ''After Sunset: We Need to Talk :It is revealed that Nightcloud has had Crowfeather's kit, Breezekit. Crowfeather does not seem to be excited to be her mate, saying that he did it only to prove his loyalty. However, Leafpool is astonished and is upset that Crowfeather would mate with another she-cat when she still loved him. ''Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :When the Clans decide if Firestar should lead all the Clans temporarily, she votes for individual leaders, along with Ashfoot and Tornear from WindClan. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Crowfeather:Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk Son: :Breezepelt: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters